


Тянущиеся поцелуи

by thwowi



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwowi/pseuds/thwowi
Summary: Биби не понимала смысла в объятьях, пока не начала встречаться с Беа. Теперь обнимать свою Пчёлку — её любимое занятие.
Relationships: Bibi/Bea
Kudos: 1





	Тянущиеся поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нравится их контраст.  
> Работу также можно прочитать на Книге Фанфиков: [Тянущиеся поцелуи на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9072162)  
> А также на Фанфикусе: [*тык*](https://fanficus.com/post/5f6e36a04addf90017dce48c)

Биби пробирается через кусты оранжереи. Отмахиваясь от листьев и веток, проходит к дальнему столу, но не доходит до него, остановившись в паре метров, чтобы смотреть.

Беа на корточках сидит около горшочка с растением, каким-то цветком. Розовые лепестки его чуть увяли, стебель сильно клонится к земле, листья уже почти лежат на ней.

— Роза обязательно что-нибудь придумает, а потом насекомые помогут, — проводит в паре сантиметров от бутона поглаживающим движением руки, — но ты должен верить в себя.

Темноволосая улыбается, наблюдая за своей девушкой. Такое детское действие, — как думает Биби, — гладить цветок.

Рыжеволосая поднимается с пола, опёршись руками на коленки, тем самым наклонившись вперёд и к цветку.

— Поверь в себя, — Беа распрямляет ноги, встаёт во весь рост, спиной к Биби. Не поворачивается и не замечает её.

Ищет что-то на столе в куче всякой всячины, в которой есть всё, начиная от блокнота и образцов листьев растений, заканчивая книгами по ботанике и энтомологии и садовыми ножницами. Раскрытыми садовыми ножницами. Как небезопасно.

Биби на секунду пугается, что её Пчёлка может пораниться, но затем вспоминает, насколько та аккуратна, что подтверждается тут же: девушка ойкает, берёт в руки инструмент и закрывает его, ставя на стопор. Темноволосая коротко вздыхает, а затем идёт к Беа, следя за положением её рук (вдруг есть что ещё опасное), насколько позволяет обзор. Но ступая медленно и тихо, желая чуть испугать, но затем обрадовать, что это она. 

Подходит к самой спине. Биби думает, что, возможно, этот шлем, который так любит её Пчёлка, съедает часть звуков. Или её шаги настолько бесшумны. Когда Беа поднимает руки, чтобы взять что-то с полки над столом, азиатка обнимает рыжую со спины, предварительно глянув, что девушка не будет брать ничего тяжёлого с этой деревянной конструкции.

На секунду Беа замирает, перестаёт дышать, пугается. Биби прижимается к Пчёлке, и та шумно выдыхает. Только что напряжённое тело расслабляется, когда слышится знакомый и такой любимый голос.

— Это я, — темноволосая утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Беа и вдыхает её запах, на выдохе продолжая фразу: — и мы одни.

— Не... Не пугай так! — восклицает Пчёлка, запнувшись, — Но спасибо, что пришла.

Беа кладёт ладошки поверх рук Биби, обнимающих её талию, начинает поглаживать пальцы своими подушечками.

— Прости. И пожалуйста, я всегда приду, когда ты попросишь, — азиатка раз целует шею Беа там, куда дотягивается губами. 

Поворачивает голову, положение становится неудобным из-за шлема рыжеволосой, Биби приходится немного отстраниться (но она всё же целует шею ещё раз).

Без слов, руками, скользящими на бока Беа, темноволосая просит девушку развернуться. Пчёлка поддаётся и поворачивается, улыбаясь, наконец видя свою девушку. Поясницей рыжеволосая опирается на стол, Биби подходит ещё ближе, обнимает ещё теснее. Беа кладёт свои ладошки на щёки своей девушки, та первые секунды морщится, но быстро сдаётся после того, как Пчёлка подаётся вперёд и со всей нежностью целует её губы, наслаждаясь запахом жвачки, оставшимся во рту, и закрыв глаза.

Биби прикрывает веки. Беа пальцами дотрагивается до волос возле ушей азиатки, наматывает в один оборот тёмную прядь на палец. Губами захватывает нижнюю губу Биби, чуть тянет вниз, приоткрывает свой ротик и скользит языком по ней.

Бейсболистка ведёт руками по телу рыжеволосой, с боков перемещаясь на живот, по молнии комбинезона следует вверх, останавливаясь, только когда под пальцами оказывается бегунок. Берётся за него и расстёгивает застёжку, доходит до пояса. Отпускает ползунок, кладёт ладошки на ткань, подцепляет пальцами края, уводит в разные стороны, оголяя тело Беа. 

Биби дотрагивается до кожи на теле между грудями своей девушки, чуть ведёт вниз до кромки лифчика и по ней проводит обеими руками до лямок, параллельно всё больше снимая лёгкий комбинезон.

Беа наслаждается прикосновениями своей девушки, расслабляет плечи. Азиатка получает истинное удовольствие, зная, что она единственная, кто может так трогать Пчёлку.

Голую кожу рыжеволосой резко одолевает холодный воздух. Беа напрягаться, чувствуя эту взволнованность, Биби отстраняется.

— Что такое? — бейсболистка поднимает взгляд на Пчёлку, распахнутые глаза которой устремлены куда-то в сторону входа оранжереи.

— Кажется, Роза пришла, — Беа переводит взгляд на азиатку, та с некой печалью поправляет одежду на девушке, застёгивая её комбинезон.

Пчёлка быстро обнимает Биби за шею, нежно целует в щёку и шепчет на ухо:

— Мы можем продолжить у меня.

Биби обхватывает талию своей Пчёлки. Та без слов понимает, что её девушка согласна.  



End file.
